


I'm little, too

by silencealoud



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencealoud/pseuds/silencealoud
Summary: Dove anche Alessio vuole essere una principessa.





	I'm little, too

Erano le dieci di sera di una giornata d'aprile, Alessio aveva trentotto di febbre ed era nel suo letto a leggere qualche post delle sue fan. E aveva avuto un'idea.

Da quando avevano deciso di lasciare che tutti sapessero della loro relazione, i due Urban Strangers erano stati assaliti da fan innamorate del fatto che loro stessero insieme. Continuavano a postare sui social stati dedicati a loro e fotomontaggi. Molti più di prima, almeno. Tutto raffigurava Gennaro in una bellissima ragazza e Alessio in un grande e grosso maschio alpha, o cose di questo genere. A loro non dava fastidio. Non ci facevano troppo caso, più che altro.

Tutto ciò aveva fatto riflettere Alex su quanto vezzeggiasse e coccolasse Genn senza pretese. E su quanto quelle attenzioni, ora che era solo e malato, gli avrebbero fatto comodo.

Questo ha appena spiegato Alessio a Gennaro, il moro è avvolto dal piumone del suo letto, e si trova nel giardino del biondo, fuori dalla finestra della sua camera. Lui lo guarda sconvolto, con gli occhi spalancati dietro al ciuffo biondo e le mani che tremano.

«Alè, ma si scem? Mo t'arapr.» dice scuotendo la testa e facendo per andare verso la porta della sua stanza.

«No Gennà, entro dalla finestra, è più romantico!» protesta apprestandosi ad arrampicarsi.

«Da quando ti interessa essere _romantico_?» chiede sconcertato torturandosi i capelli umidicci con i polpastrelli.

«Tu lo sei. _Voglio essere te_ , Gennà.»

Genn rimane interdetto per un po', poi riprende a parlare. «Non sono mai entrato dalla finestra di casa tua.» mormora voltandosi e uscendo dalla stanza.

«Solo perché la mia camera non è al piano terra!» sente urlare ad Alex mentre è già in corridoio. Sveglierà i suoi genitori e le sue sorelle, ne è sicuro.

Quando esce fa il giro della casa, fino a quando non lo trova ancora davanti alla finestra di camera sua. Ha un broncio – adorabile, ma non è questo il punto – stampato sulla faccia e le braccia incrociate, che gli fanno scivolare la coperta dalle spalle e scoprire la maglia grigia del pigiama.

«Voglio entrare dalla finestra!» protesta Alessio battendo un piede a terra – e Gennaro vorrebbe ridere, ma forse adesso è meglio di no.

«Alè, tu si pazz, accusi t'ammal ancor e chiù, vien!» gli dice prendendogli un braccio, e Alex stranamente gli obbedisce. Gli si accascia letteralmente addosso e si fa trascinare fino alla porta di casa Raia.

Appena arrivato in camera di Gennaro, Alessio fa cadere la sua coperta a terra, rabbrividendo, e il biondo gliela riporta prontamente sulle spalle.

«Dormi con due coperte.» sussurra facendolo sedere nel letto accanto al suo, che usava quando qualcuno doveva dormire con lui - quando ancora qualcuno all'infuori di Alessio andava a dormire da lui. «Vado a prenderti lo sciroppo.» perchè Gennaro, le numerose volte in cui si ammalava, mica riusciva a prendere la pastiglia, e in casa ha solamente lo sciroppo per bambini.

«No Gennà, mi fa schifo.» dice Alex scuotendo la testa quando Genn torna con tutto il necessario e gli avvicina alla bocca il cucchiaio pieno.

«Ma é alla ciliegia!» sbuffa il biondo premendogli le labbra.

«Hai l'acqua?» e, mentre Gennaro gli infila il cucchiaio in bocca sospirando un "cazzo" perché ha spanto un po' di sciroppo sul pavimento, il moro mugola infastidito in contemporanea al rumore dei denti che sbattono contro l'acciaio.

«Sì, te la do subito, va bene?» lo rassicura e gli porge un bicchiere che Alessio afferra subito con entrambe le mani e che porta alla bocca immediatamente bevendo rumorosamente e con gli occhi strizzati.

Gennaro abbassa lo sguardo e sbarra gli occhi. «Stupido.» sussurra indicandogli i piedi scalzi, prima di correre verso un cassetto del suo armadio e prendere un paio di calze.

«Non sono stupido!» si lamenta Alessio prendendo a calci l'aria.

«Oh, invece sì.» ridacchia il biondo afferrandogli le gambe, poi ritorna serio. «Non puoi attraversare la città scalzo.»

«Non abitiamo così distanti!» e Genn non risponde. Gli infila semplicemente i calzini con attenzione e poi gli bacia le caviglie, i fianchi - facendolo rabbrividire -, le spalle e infine lo guarda negli occhi, sorridendogli adorante.

«Dormi con me.» miagola il moro tirandogli un braccio e facendolo barcollare.

«Ma il letto è piccolo...» mormora analizzandolo bene con gli occhi e studiando una posizione comoda per entrambi, perché già sa che non riusciranno a stare lontani per molto.

«Andiamo nel tuo.» decide Alex alzandosi debolmente e spingendo Genn tra le coperte.

«Il mio non è tanto più grande, Alè.» dice facendogli spazio, perché lo sa che cedono entrambi ogni volta, ma se succedesse qualcosa potrebbe dire che non sarebbe colpa sua.

In automatico finiscono l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, ma questa volta è Alessio ad avere la testa nell'incavo del collo di Gennaro e una gamba a circondare le sue, mentre lui ha affondato le mani e le labbra nei suoi capelli scuri – e un po' sporchi, ma il moro ha fatto di peggio con lui, perciò a Genn non importa.

«Cosa significa che vuoi essere me?» gli chiede il biondo dopo un po'.

«Che tu vieni sempre viziato perché sei biondo e piccolo, e io no.» piagnucola prendendo a pugni il materasso per qualche secondo.

«Io non sono piccolo!» protesta, e allora Alessio lo prende per i fianchi magri.

«Sì invece, vedi? Se vai avanti così sparirai.» sibila, e a Gennaro piacciono le sue mani lì, e si muove un po' coccolandosi su di lui, sorridendo ad occhi chiusi. «Non puoi farlo di nuovo!»

«Cosa?» chiede fermandosi.

«Lo stai rifacendo. Ti fai piccolino e ti fai viziare dagli altri.» dice premendogli una mano sul petto per farsi più in là, rischiando però di cadere dal letto.

Genn gli prende due lembi di stoffa dal pigiama e se lo trascina più vicino. «Attento Alè.» e gli dà un delicato bacio sulle labbra. «E chi sarebbe a viziarmi?» chiede dopo un po', perchè lui mica se ne accorge di tutte queste attenzioni che ad Alessio non danno.

«Non lo so... Io.» e il broncio ritorna.

«Quindi quando dici che vorresti essere me... Lo fai perché vorresti avere un ragazzo come te?» ride prima di baciargli il naso.

«Voglio solo che tu mi coccoli.» borbotta.

«Ma io lo faccio!» esclama, che tanto la sua famiglia l'avrà già svegliata da un pezzo.

«Ma se sono dovuto venire a chiedertelo io nel bel mezzo della notte?» e Gennaro spalanca gli occhi, a pochi centimetri da quelli di Alessio.

«Tu sei malato, non avresti dovuto farlo, e in ogni caso avresti potuto chiamarmi.» e l'espressione di Alex si intristisce, e si gira dall'altra parte. «Ja Alè, scusa.» si affretta a dire Genn, tentando goffamente di abbracciarlo. «L'ho detto senza pensare, è stato bellissimo trovarti qui.» ma piano piano lo sente singhiozzare, e allora sbuffa una risata. «Alè, non sei proprio in te oggi.» sorride strofinando il naso sulla sua schiena, perché lo sa che per calmarlo bisogna essere tranquilli e comportarsi come se nulla fosse, e lo sente calmarsi. «Girati, ja.»

«Non voglio.» mormora con la voce leggermente incrinata.

«Ma Alè, sei bellissimo quando piangi.» sorride tirandogli la maglia, allora Alessio si gira timidamente e Gennaro lo avvolge subito tra le sue braccia, stringendolo forte.

E Alex starnutisce.

«Alè, copriti anche le braccia, che già stai male, poi diventerai davvero intrattabile.» lo rimprovera prima di baciargli una tempia.

«Io intrattabile? Io ho a che fare con te tutti i giorni, Gennà.»

«Ma tu sei capace di avere a che fare con me, io no.» - "Sarei un disastro senza di te. Prima di conoscerti nemmeno io andavo d'accordo con me stesso.", ma forse così è troppo, e questo non lo dice.

«Lo so che ho sempre a che fare con te, non posso prendermi una pausa per una volta?» sbuffa Alessio. «Tu hai quei labbroni che piacciono a tutti, gli occhi azzurri e il corpo gracilino. Mi spieghi come faccio io a non prendermi cura di te come se fossi una principessina?» ringhia - o almeno ci prova.

«Alè, stai andando fuori discorso...» borbotta Genn, e se non fosse stato Alex a dirglielo molto probabilmente l'avrebbe già mandato a fanculo.

«Ma Gennà, voglio essere la tua principessa anche io!» protesta, incrociando le braccia.

«Ma Alè, tu _sei_ la mia principessa!» dice il biondo trattenendo una risata, pensando che questo Alessio malato e fuori di testa gli piace da morire.

«Davvero?» gli chiede spalancando gli occhi scuri colmi di stupore, in un'espressione da bimbo.

«Sì Alè.» sorride prima di baciargli la fronte e di alzarsi a sedere appoggiandosi alla testiera del letto.

«Cosa fai?» gli chiede Alessio cingendogli i fianchi con le braccia e appoggiando la testa sul suo bacino.

«Aspetto che tu ti addormenti, principessa.» mormora sistemando il moro in modo che il suo busto sia sopra le sue gambe, e poi accarezzandogli i capelli.

«Gennà, solo tu sai fare quelle facce da bimbo che ti fanno sembrare piccolo e tenero.» sussurra Alex chiudendo gli occhi e strofinando una guancia su Genn.

«Non ti sei mai visto allora, Alè. Sei bellissimo quando fai il triste, o quando dormi, o quando sorridi, o quando ridi, o quando sei sorpreso, o quando non sai cosa dire e balbetti, o quando da solo non ce la fai, o quando hai bisogno di me, o quando vuoi un pompino...» e Gennaro continuerebbe anche, ma Alessio lo ferma.

«Allora per te sono solo un bambino!» si lamenta.

«No, tutt'altro.» sorride. «Solo qualche volta.» si corregge.

«Gennà, io devo farti più pompini!» decide battendo un pugno sul materasso, e adesso Genn proprio non ce la fa a non scoppiare a ridere.

«Va bene!» esclama, arrossendo poi perchè molto probabilmente la sua famiglia l'avrà sentito. «Adesso dormi però.» perchè, oltre al problema delle altre persone presenti nella sua casa, con Alessio così vicino alla sua intimità e che parla di queste cose, nonostante sia malato, potrebbe anche eccitarsi, e poi sarebbe davvero un casino.

«Ma Gennà, io non ho sonno!» sbuffa, prima di infilare la testa sotto la sua maglia e di baciargli la pancia più volte, facendola rabbrividire e poi tremare.

«Alè, così mi fai il solletico!» ride Gennaro fermandolo e afferrandogli la testa. Gli sorride e poi si china per baciarlo, prima di fargli riappoggiare la guancia sulle cosce. «Dormi principessa, ja, che poi ti guardo dormire.» sussurra passando i polpastrelli sulla sua fronte calda, e allora Alessio non può non obbedire.


End file.
